


The Twins

by LunarSchreave



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Sisters, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Twins, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSchreave/pseuds/LunarSchreave
Summary: A series of one-shots that mainly revolve around Caroline's relationship with her daughters Lizzie and Josie.This is also an AU where Klaus didn't die at the end of The Originals, only Elijah did.





	1. Genetics

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for the TVD fandom, so NO FLAMES PLEASE! I don't mind constructive criticism and would love a beta reader. Also keep in mind that I'm only in high school.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. If I did Stefan and Klaus would still be alive, there would be no Hope (just because I HATE Hayley) and Klaroline would be endgame.

I knew this day was coming, I just didn't expect it would come so fast. But the twins are 11 and deserve to know the truth. Ric and I had talked about this for many hours and decided that the twins are old enough to know.

Today is the day I tell my children that I'm not actually their mother.

Well I am their mother, just not genetically. I gave birth to them, I raised them and I loved them, I just didn't give them half of their DNA. Jo did that. I wonder what she would make of all of this. I wonder what she would think of me being the mother of her children.

“Are you ready for this?” Ric asks, startling me out of my trance.

“Would you ever really be ready if you were in my position?”

“No,” He admits, coming closer to me “But you are the best person the twins could have been transferred to. They'll understand that.”

He wraps a comforting arm around my shoulder.

“I hope so,” I shoot him a weak smile.

The doors open revealing the twins. They've grown so much since the first time I held them in my arms. 

“Mom, Dad, we got your cryptic message. What's going on?” Lizzie demands, Josie silent beside her.

“Why don't you girls sit down on the couch?” Ric suggests.

Josie sits down. Lizzie huffs, but then does the same.

“We wanted to talk to you girls today because we think you are finally old enough to learn the truth,” I start. 

“The truth about what?” Josie speaks for the first time.

“That,” I look into their eyes “I’m not genetically your mother.”

~~klaroline is the best~~

“So you mean to tell me that we were transferred into after our biological mother was stabbed to death by her psychotic twin brother at her and dad’s wedding?” Lizzie asks, incredulous.

“Yes,” Ric simply says.

“Did you even actually want us?” Josie asks me.

“Of course I wanted you. When Valerie told me that I was pregnant, I was in disbelief. I’m a vampire, so it’s impossible to have children unless you’re Hope’s dad. But I knew that if it was true, I wanted to do it for your dad because he deserved it. Throughout my pregnancy I tried not to get attached to you and thought of you as not my children, but as a responsibility. I told your dad over and over that I would not be there to help after you were born.

“But then I went to all the prenatal classes, read all the books, did all the preparations, helped pick out your stuff. I knew I was growing close to you, I just didn’t want to admit it. Then you were born and Lizzie was named after my mom who died of brain cancer the year before. I cried when he told me that. I still pretended that I didn't want to be your mom, and your dad only saw Jo as your mom. Your dad decided to move away as soon as you were born and I went with him because the nursemaids at the hospital were incompetent.”

“So you moved away with us and became our mom?” Josie asks, giving the same smile to me that I gave to Ric earlier.

“Yes. But it was actually Hope’s dad that made me realize that even though you weren’t biologically mine, I could still love you.”

“What?” Three confused voices exclaim.

“Hope’s dad has always had a thing for me, but that’s a story for another day. Anyway, one day while we were travelling to Texas we stopped at a diner. Lizzie started crying so your dad took her outside. I was still dating Stefan so I decided to call him because he was in New Orleans. As the phone picked up Josie started crying and it was Klaus who answered. He actually gave me advice that got Josie to stop crying. He told me that it was okay to love what I can not explain. Josie was asleep on my chest and I looked down at her and knew. I knew that I didn’t want to miss any parts of your life, that I wanted to be your mom,” I say, smiling at them.

“I didn’t know that,” Ric says.

“No because I never told you. I know how much you hate Klaus,” I look at him.

“So that’s when you actually became our mom,” Lizzie says, looking to me for confirmation.

“That’s when I knew that I wanted to be your mom. It only officially happened when you were six months old. I had just finished feeding Lizzie and needed to burp her. I asked your dad to pass me a cloth and he said ‘there you go mom’. We never really discussed it, but from that day on I have actually been your mom,” I finally finish.

For once in their lives the twins are quiet. Josie just sits there and Lizzie stares into her lap.

“Is it okay if I go to my room? I need some time to process this information,” Josie asks.

“Of course,” Ric puts a hand on her shoulder “Whatever you need.”

“Thank you,” Josie excuses herself from the room. 

The room goes quiet again. Minutes pass by but none of us makes a sound.

Finally Lizzie looks up from her lap. I can see a few gentle tears rolling down her face. Silently she crosses the room and comes over to me. She wraps her arms around me and buries her head in my chest. Then she begins to actually cry.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” I comfort her as I run a hand through her hair.

After about 10 minutes she stops crying and look at me.

“You’re still my mom no matter what. I love you even more now because you didn’t have to love us and become our mom,” She tells me as I begin to cry too.

“Oh honey, how could I not love you?” I hug her tighter to me.

Eventually Ric leaves and gives us some space. Josie comes back to the room and finds us hugging and crying. I open my arms in an invitation for her to join. She joins us and there we stayed for hours. A mother and her two daughters locked in an embrace.


	2. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins, who are now 5, find out that their mom is a vampire.

The school has finally opened and is doing well. We are getting a lot of students and the twins have been very accepting to all the supernatural, but they have never knowingly encountered a vampire. There are no vampires left in Mystic Falls except for me, but they don’t know that.

One morning I woke up to 2 sets of small hands touching all my teeth. I opened my eyes and saw the twins. I almost said something, but I didn’t want to bite them. So I pulled out their hands and gave them a stern look.

“What are you two doing?”

“We were checking for your fangs,” Lizzie replies innocently.

“Okay,” I say “You were checking for my fa- wait, why in the world would you think I have fangs?”

“All vampires have fangs Mommy” Lizzie says.

“Well, I'm not a vampire so you don't have to worry about me having fangs,” I try to assure them.

“Sure you don't,” Lizzie shoots me a look that says she's not convinced.

~~klaroline is the best~~

A week later I had forgotten all about the fang incident. So when the twins told me to stay in bed one morning because they wanted to bring me breakfast in bed, I didn't think anything of it. I liked this kind of pampering and thought that Ric would actually prepare the meal.

Here you go Mommy,” Josie hands me a plate with a big egg sandwich on it as Lizzie hands me a glass of orange juice.

“Thank you babies, it looks delicious.”

Not really paying attention to what I was putting in my mouth, I take a bite out of the sandwich. It tasted horrible and like there is a lot of garlic in it. But I keep on chewing because I don't want to offend the girls.

“How is it Mommy?” They ask in unison.

“Great,” I lie, struggling to swallow it “I love it.”

“Really? We put 3 whole bottles of garlic on it,” They smile innocently.

Not able to stop myself, I spit the sandwich out. “3 bottles of garlic? Why would you do that?”

“Because garlic bothers vampires,” Lizzie says and then her and Josie skip off.

“Girls!” I yell “Girls! Come back here!”

~~klaroline is the best~~

“Ric,” I say walking into his office “The girls figured out I'm a vampire.”

“What?” He looks up from whatever he was working on.

“I don't know how but they've gotten it into their heads that I'm a vampire. A couple of weeks ago I woke up to them looking for my fangs and then this morning they gave me a sandwich that they had dumped 3 bottles of garlic on.”

“God, we weren't going to tell them for years,” He mutters.

“I know but I think we have to tell them. They're not going to let this go until we do.”

~~klaroline is the best~~

“Now girls,” I sit beside Josie on her bed “Why do you think that I'm a vampire?”

“Because a couple weeks ago we drank some of your ‘adult red Kool-aid’” Lizzie says from where she is sitting on her own bed with Ric. 

“Yeah!” Josie pipes in “It was disgusting. Penelope told me that it was blood.”

I look at my daughters, still so young and innocent. I hope they don't freak out when I tell them.

I look them in the eyes “That is because I am a vampire.”

“I knew we were right! But how?” Lizzie is confused.

“I don't know how there is vampires or witches or werewolves, there just are. But I want you to know that I am not like the vampires you see on TV. I will not hurt you or anyone else. That's why I drink blood out of bags, so I don't have to hurt people.”

The room is quiet. We all look at each other. I hope they're okay with this. Then...

“Can we see your fangs?”

Yeah, they're alright with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry about not posting for so long! I had someone to beta this chapter, but they haven't gotten back to me in a month so... Then I had exams, which are horrible, so I was busy. Plus there is something about this chapter that I don't like as much as the first one.
> 
> So because I feel so bad about not posting in so long, I am going to post another chapter today. It's not the Legacies 1x06 rewrite (that will be posted next week I promise), but it is out first glimpse of Klaus. I hope I portrayed him accurately. You'll also notice I took down my author's note chapter because I don't feel like I need it. 
> 
> Anyway, no mean comments please! I'm okay with constructive criticism and I would really love a beta reader to look over my work.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus asks the twins permission to marry Caroline

Niklaus Mikaelson, known as the original hybrid to the supernatural world, is in love. He has been in love for decades, but for the past year the person of his affection has returned his feelings. Yes Caroline Forbes-Salvatore had finally admitted that she has feelings for the hybrid and they had been dating happily for a year.

But Klaus wants more. He wants everything with Caroline. So that is how he ended in the Saltzman twins fort in the woods with his daughter, pacing back and forth waiting for the twins to arrive.

“Dad it's okay. I'm sure the twins will be happy that you want to marry their mom,” Hope tries to assure from where she is leaning against the wall.

“But what if they don't? Caroline only married Stefan because her daughters were okay with it and liked him.”

“You'll be fine, I promise. The twins like you. Josie will be really excited and Lizzie is just going to be protective of her mom.”

“You're right,” Klaus finally agrees “I don't know why I'm acting like this. This is not me.”

Hope looks at him and gives him a little smile “You just want everything to be perfect because how much you love Caroline.”

Klaus barely had a moment to register her words when doors opened. In the doorway was the twins. 

“Okay,” Lizzie says stepping into the fort “What is so urgent? And why is it so secret that we can't tell Mom?”

Hope closes the door and makes her way over to her father's side. Her dad had been living in Mystic Falls for almost two years now and their relationship had greatly benefited from it. Though Hope knew that her dad also moved here to be closer to Caroline.

Klaus looks the twins in the eyes and tries to be his usual confident self “As you know your mother and I have been involved for over a year now.”

This gets an eye roll from Lizzie.

“And I want you to know that I love her very much, and I will never harm her. While this past year with her, with you two, has been great, I want more. That's why I asked you here today. I want your permission to ask for your mother’s hand in marriage.”

The only sound that floats through the air is the sound of the twins and Hope breathing. No one makes a sound. Klaus gets a twinge of nervousness because he thinks he doesn't have their permission.

Finally Josie breaks the silence “Of couse you have our permission! Doesn't he Lizzie?”

Lizzie makes no signs of agreement. Instead she fixes Klaus with a glare that could have scared centuries old vampires, but it didn't faze Klaus. In fact he liked it so much that a small laugh escaped his mouth.

“If you EVER hurt my Mom, I will make your life miserable. I don't care if you're the original hybrid, I'm a siphon and I will suck every last drop of supernatural magic out of your veins. Do you understand?” Lizzie demands harshly.

“I understand,” Klaus says with his signature smirk.

“Then I will acknowledge that you make Mom happy. So yes, you have my permission to ask her to marry you,” Lizzie relents.

“Thank you.”

Klaus walks over to where he hid the black box earlier. He brings it over to the twins and motions for Hope to join them. When she has, he opens the box.

Inside is three rows of the most gorgeous glittering diamond rings. The girls’ eyes widen. In this box are some of the most expensive and rare diamonds in the world.

“Which one do you think she'll like?”

They ponder over the rings for awhile, unsure of what one they should pick. Finally Josie pulls a ring out and holds it up for all of them to see.

“This one.”

She is met with three sounds of agreement.

~~klaroline is the best~~

Klaus waited another month before he proposed. He suprised Caroline, Hope, the twins and Ric with a suprise Christmas trip to Paris.

One night when Ric went to the bar and the girls roamed the streets, Klaus took Caroline to the top of the Eiffel Tower. He compelled it to be closed to the public, so they were alone.

They looked over Paris and Klaus started pointing things out to her. He pointed at something and while she looked at it he got on one knee. Her eyes widened when she saw where he was.

“Caroline, you are the love of my life and I don't know how I survived for over a thousand years without you. You have helped me start to change for the better. You're an amazing mother and I feel so much love for you when I see you with my daughter and your own. I can't think of a better person to spend an eternity with.”

Caroline is sobbing now, covering her mouth to mask most of the noise. Klaus takes this as a good sign and continues.

“Caroline Margaret Forbes-Salvatore, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and being Mrs.Mikaelson?”

“Yes, yes of course!” He slipped the most gorgeous ring she'd ever seen onto her finger.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she had. They remained like this until the sun rised.

They snuck into their hotel room early the next morning. They had barely been back for five minutes when the twins burst through their door.

They saw the ring on their mother's hand and ran over to her. They squealed and hugged her.

Lizzie only pulled away to ask one thing:

“Can we be bridesmaids this time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter today as promised! I hope you enjoyed it. Klaus is not my favourite character to write, but I hope I did him justice. Also, not as much of Caroline with the twins this chapter, but there was some and there will be more in all the other chapters.
> 
> If you didn't read the author's note in chapter 2 here's what you need to know: I took down the author's chapter where I asked what you guys wanted me to write and replaced it with an actual chapter, so go read that now if you haven't already. Also, I know I said that chapter 3 would be the Legacies 1x06 rewrite, but I wanted to post 2 chapters today because I haven't posted in so long and that chapter isn't done yet. It will be uploaded next week I promise.
> 
> I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys! No mean comments (though you guys have been AMAZING and I haven't got any), but I'm okay with constructive criticism. As I've mentioned, the Legacies 1x06 rewrite will be the next chapter, but I'd love to hear what else you guys would like to read.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	4. An update (not a chapter)

So I'm horrible at updating :( Whenever I start a fanfiction I always have good intentions of writing regularly, but it never lasts long. I'm sorry. I'm not gonna make excuses for all the months that have went by without a new chapter, but I will say that sometimes I really was too busy to write between going on vacation, my birthday, getting a cold every other month, school (exams), procrastination and major writer's block

Another big reason I haven't updated is the Legacies 1x06 rewrite. I wrote a script for the episode, printed it off, edited what I wanted to keep and wanted to change, then made the changes and put the script into a regular writing format. So all I need to add is the description. That is a very daunting task for me because I know it will take a while (because I'm going to have to watch the episode for like the 5th time and describe everything going on) and description is my weakness in writing. Also, I had a hard time getting back into the schedule of watching my TV shows after the Christmas break, so I've only watched the first half of Legacies, but I know a lot of spoilers because I'm not a patient person. I'm hoping now that it is summer I will be able to finish watching the season. If you guys want me to post the dialogue for this chapter until I have the description done (then I'll post an updated chapter with dialogue and description), let me know in the comments.

So because of everything with me procrastinating with writing the chapter about 1x06, I was thinking of writing a whole new chapter until it is done. Some ideas I have is Alaric surprising Caroline with adoption papers for the twins, Caroline and Josie having a fallout after everything with Jo (this will take a couple chapters to resolve), how Klaroline started dating (with their daughters help), Caroline and Hope bonding, Josie coming out to Caroline (I'm straight, but I have a pansexual friend who could help me with this one) and maybe a Klaroline miracle baby? (I would need help explaining how that could happen so let me know your ideas about this prompt and if you would like this). With all that in mind, comment what ideas you like, what you would like to happen and what twin you like more and would like me to focus on their relationship with Caroline.

Once again, I'm sorry for not updating, and rambling just now


End file.
